The truth of Orca
This is a short fanfiction made by Tundra-the-icewing1. You may edit mistakes. :) It is about Orca. The truth of Orca. My heart sunk in my chest. I could barely swim anymore. This dragon... Why is it chasing me? What does he want from me? I pushed further. My lungs stung with pain. I looked back at the dragon. But my mind went black, and I smashed into a large coral bed. Darkness swirled in my head... ---- I awoke in an unusual place. It was dark. Seaweed tied me down to something. I wasn't in water anymore. I then saw a dark dragon figure. I couldn't make it out. My mind was still blank. The dark figure said, "Hello Princess Orca... Or should I say, Queen Orca?" I was confused. What was happening? Why had it said, “Queen Orca?” I could make out it was a male. His voice was deep. I roared, "Who are you?! How dare you kidnap the princess?!" The dark dragon stepped into a lighter area. It was... Azure?! Azure grinned. "Do you recognize me?" "Y-yes... But what-why are you doing this?!" I said, my voice shaking. He walked around me. "I know you have animus powers... I just know it. Show me! Use it on this!" He flung a rock in the air. It smashed to the ground, cracking. His grin disappeared. "Do it!" He flung a sharp, carved arrow at me. I panicked. I did it. I had to. The arrow fell to the ground. He grinned. "Thank you Queen Orca." He said, staring right at me. "How-how did-did you know?!" I roared. "I spied on you and took some of your DNA." He grinned again. It made me sick. I did a mental face-talon. "If you're so smart, than did you know I can use my animus powers to just free me?" I said cleverly. He did another grin. "Fine. You out-smarted me. Go ahead." He said. The glint in his eyes. It didn't seem right. What had he done? Oh well. I tried using my powers on the rather tight seaweed. It hadn't worked. I stared at him. "I-it didn't work," I said. "Duh. I created a special type of seaweed... It is unaffected by animus powers. I guess ''I am ''the smart one," he said. I growled. What could I do? Nothing. I stared at him blankly. "Let's get to the point." He tapped a talon on the rock floor. "I want to be king. I want to learn more about your animus powers... Do you know where I'm getting at?" "Never!" I roared. I wasn't even queen. I then said, "I'm not even queen." He grinned. "Now this is the interesting part. I have an order for you. Challenge Coral. You can win. If you refuse... I'll kill you. I have friends everywhere. They are probably watching now." I looked around for any dragons. He laughed. "Y-you're terrible!" I roared, "and I'm going to report you to the Queen!" Pathetic, but what else was there to do? "Or not..." He held up a large needle. He walked closer to me. and injected it in my leg, "Ow!" I roared again, the needle was very painful! My red blood filled the needle. He grinned. "Perfect..." He hissed. He walked it carefully to a desk. He spilled my blood into a cup and drank it. It made me sick. I almost threw up. "This will give me just enough animus power to do this..." He held up a spear. He whispered to it, "Kill Orca if she doesn't challenge Queen Coral for the throne." He grinned. My heart sunk. I was really trapped into this. He untied the seaweed. "You may go now. Prepare for that battle with your mother.." He hissed. I gulped, then quickly jumped into the ocean. I swam rather fast back to the palace. "Now what do I do? I'm going to have to kill my mother!" Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Tundra the IceWing) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)